Return of the NineTailed Demon Fox
by John 'Tenchi' Masaki
Summary: The demon fox that was sealed inside Naruto isn't the only one. There is another. AU, somewhere after the Chuunin Exams. Rated T for Violence. I suck at summaries. Review, please!
1. Fox 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Another fox demon tries his luck at avenging his brother's death. Lame-sounding I know, but still…

Return of the Demon Fox

It was a normal day in the village of Konohagekure, a day like any other if you're used to being among ninjas. Team Seven gathered together for another day of training, but alas Kakashi is late, as usual…

"Damned Kakashi! Why'd he have to be late?" Naruto griped. "It's almost noon!"

"Shut up, Naruto! Every day is the same thing from you. Whine, whine, whine! Can't you talk about anything else?" Sakura complained.

"Heh! Make me."

"Why you--? Take that, and that and that!"

"OW! OW! Ouch! OW! Stop it!" Naruto yelped after getting pounded in by Sakura.

-.- *Sigh* _They're so annoying. Why can't they admit they like each other and get over it?" Sasuke wondered. __Love really is blind, I guess._

Finally, Kakashi-sensei arrived. "Hello class! Sorry I was late. A tiger attacked some little kid, and I had to save her from being kitty food. It won't try to eat humans for a while, I think." *grin*

Oddly, he either didn't notice or didn't care about the dirty looks the kids threw at him. Sensei had Sasuke and Naruto spar with each other, as usual. However, this particular fight was different…

Naruto used his Kage Bunshin attack, which Sasuke retaliated with Shadow Shuriken, until two were left. It was a cool two on one battle until Naruto's clone disappeared. Now it was down to taijutsu (hand-to-hand) skill. The boys kicked, punched, blocked and did everything they could to best each other. Sasuke suddenly found an opening. Exploiting it, he punched Naruto in the stomach as hard as he could, right on the seal of the fox. Doubling over in pain, Naruto felt something strange emanating from his stomach, and spread all over his body. Suddenly, he seized up and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Naruto? Are you all right?" Sasuke asked, concerned.  "That punch couldn't have done that! I-I'm sorry!"

"It's not the punch, really that did it, Sasuke. We must get him to the Hokage's." Kakashi said.

"But-but he need's a doctor!" Sakura said.

"No. he needs the Hokage." Kakashi was firm. _If that punch was hard enough to…but punches can't unravel seals! Can they?"_

Kakashi picked up the boy and with the two friends following, headed towards the village.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hundreds of miles away, a fox with nine tails was rampaging a different village when his near-deity senses picked something up in the air. After killing another shinobi, he set out for the disturbance.

_Soon, we shall once again be together, my brother. Then, we can finish what we started!_

End of chapter 1.

So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Review!


	2. Fox 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto, though does owning the manga count?

Due to popular demand, there will be some Naru/Saku pairings. I will NOT, repeat, NOT have any yaoi or shonen ai in my fanfic, so don't ask. That clear, readers? Now onwards!

Return of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox

Chapter 2

Outside Hokage's house

Sakura paced back and forth, anxious to find out what's happened with Naruto. It's an odd feeling coming from her. Everyone and her sister has a crush on Sasuke, but through the experiences that Team 7 has gone, through the battles and the missions, Sakura has grown kind of…fond of Naruto. She knows full well that other kids don't like him and the other girls make like he's invisible, but Sakura has a different feeling for him. That feeling is stronger than friendship.

"What's going on? Naruto's never been like this before, not even when he was punched in the same area before." Sakura wondered.

Sasuke, cool and uncaring as he looks, also remembers the times he had with Naruto. He especially remembers the time they fought Zazuba the first time.__

_Would be a shame to lose someone so young, but that's life, even though I hate it_. He thought. He slammed a fist in the wall, startling Sakura. _I hate this!_

"Sasuke, Sakura, come in please!" Lord Hokage called.

Hoping that Naruto is all right, the two friends followed the Hokage into his house. There were rows upon rows of scrolls, books and weapons on every wall. It would have been amazing, but for the downcast mood of the depleted group. They entered the infirmary where Naruto lies on a sickbed, still unconscious. Konohamaru, Hokage's grandson and Kakashi were already there.

"Is-is he all right?" Sakura asked, fearful.

"Yes. He is resting now." Hokage sighed. "There is something that I have to tell you, seeing as you are his only friends. Do you remember the stories of the demon fox that ravaged Konohagekure 12 years ago?"

Sakura and Sasuke nodded.

"You know then, that the 4th Hokage sealed the fox inside a newborn child. The child was meant to be a hero, to be the one who helped defeat the fox. But the villagers are too dense to see past the fox, to know the boy as he really is, not as he once was. So they cast him out, refusing to have anything to do with him." Hokage sighed bitterly. "It has been twelve years. It is time that the people move on, to let the dead rest. About the boy, you know him, very well, unless I'm much mistaken."

Sakura gasped. "You-you mean that Naruto is the fox? But why is this happening now?"

"The seal is unraveling. It is not your fault Sasuke. It was bound to happen sooner or later. It was unfortunate that it chose this time to start unraveling."

"Hmph." Sasuke mumbled. "Now what?"

"We wait until he awakens. I only hope it's soon." Kakashi said.

"Me too." Konohamaru sniffled.

Inside the dreamland of Naruto's mind…

_Naruto__ found himself surrounded by fire and destruction. Half-eaten bodies were everywhere and an awful stench filled the air._

_"What happened here?" He asked, but the only answer was the howling of the wind._

_SWOOSH! Something knocked him to the ground, pinning his arms under him. He felt hot breath on his neck, and warm saliva dribbled down his face. Naruto knew he will die, for the fangs of the animal are just inches from the exposed neck._

_"Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous Uzumaki Naruto. It would be a shame to kill you now." A growling voice chuckled. "You know very well who I am. I am Kyubi, the Demon Fox inside you. I commend your friend for releasing me. Now I will finish what I started twelve years ago."_

_"I won't let you kill my friends. You hear me? I WON'T LET YOU!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs._

_"Heh, heh, heh. And just how are you going to beat me?" Kyubi laughed._

_"Like this!" Naruto managed to stab the fox with a combat knife, giving enough room to free himself. Roaring in pain and rage, Kyubi attacked Naruto, but got slashed across the snout for his trouble. Naruto then kicked and slashed at the fox, but he too was injured by the fox's own teeth and claws._

_"Grrrrr.__ When will you realize, boy, that you cannot kill me?" the kitsune growled._

_"And why would that be?" Naruto sneered._

_"Because, boy, I AM YOU!" the force of the roar blew Naruto a few yards away. "I am you and you are me, and nothing can change that fact."_

_"I'm not like you. I hate you. I will not let you kill my friends. I will take you down with me, even if I have to die."_

_Kyubi__ was about to strike again, when he looked straight into the eyes of the boy. He felt admiration at what he saw in them; determination in the face of death. Something in the fox changed after that look. Nothing big, just a very subtle change. He remembered the times when Naruto and his friends fought side by side in tough battles, almost dying, but still coming out in the end. It touched a portion of the fox's heart that was forgotten for a thousand years, but this boy, this mere twelve-year-old orphan has opened the door. The door that contained loyalty, friendship, trust, and even love; the emotions that the fox has forgotten in his destructive ways._

_"My boy.__ I-I have not realized what I have forgotten all these years. You are truly a special child." Kyubi sighed. "It is time."_

_"For what?"___

_"Your friends are waiting for you. Go to them."_

_"You won't take control, even if the seal is broken?"_

_"Not unless your life is in mortal peril. I give you my word."_

_For the first time since the two met, Naruto grinned. "I'll take you up on your promise, then."_

Naruto woke up to the surprise and glee of his friends.

"Oh, finally! I thought you were gone!" Sakura cried, wiping tears from her eyes. To the surprise of everyone around, she hugged him, and even gave a small peck on the cheek.

"Well, that was surprising." Naruto blushed.

"Ah, you're finally awake, Naruto!" Hokage beamed. "If it's all right, please tell us what happened while you were out. No pun intended."

Naruto retold the story of the fox and him meeting, fighting and finally learning to coexist.

"Hmm, most interesting, most interesting." Hokage stroked his chin thoughtfully. "It seems that the fox may no longer be a threat, but we must still take care."

"But I still wonder what made the fox awaken in the first place." Naruto said.

Everyone exchanged glances, not wanting to think about what did make the fox awaken…

Kyubo, Kyubi's brother stalks a small ninja child. After traveling 100 miles in a day, the demon fox is quite ravenous, so he picks the weakest prey of all, a human child. 

The child, about four or five years of age, feels a cold wind sweep through the trees. Two red dots stare out at him. Fearful, he tries to run, but is knocked to the ground by one of the nine tails that gives the fox its name.  The fox steps out of the shadows, his dark red fur blending well with the darkness.  The little boy's eyes are wide with fear as the demon fox advances on him. In seconds, the boy is killed and eaten, the only clue to what happened is a bloody stain on the grass. Still hungry, the giant fox goes in search of more food, more human flesh to eat…

End of Chapter 2.

So how did you like this chapter? Good, bad or ugly? Remember, read and review!


End file.
